Freeman's Blessings
by Charles From IRS
Summary: Free from G-Man's grasp and his name forgotten in time, Gordon sets out in The Borealis expecting death. Instead, he is sent to purgatory and made an offer, save another world and get a reward for it, basically. He can do it, after all, he is The Freeman. WARNING, Dumpster fire of a fanfiction and T for blood, violence and swearing.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

**So this is my first time writing a fanfiction, hopefully it goes well. Uh, English is my native so bash me for any mistakes I make and leave some constructive criticism and without furthur ado, Welcome, to Freeman's Blessings!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Doctor Gordon Freeman, Theoretical Physicist who was working for Black Mesa. Keyword being,_ was. _Now I'm just gonna give you the end of the story, since you all know of **The Freeman** or **The One Free-Man**'s story.

After soughting for the **Aurora Borealis** to destroy it from **The Combine**, a powerful alien army with technology far more advanced than any other, Gordon is left behind after being freed from _his _grasp, being left for Alyx.

He returns to shore, surprised to see that the things that once were, are no longer there. Gordon sees no one he remembers from the science team he worked with. Hell, people don't even recognise HIM, the one who was hailed as a prophet? The savior? They didn't even remember the message he left behind! But, he knows the resistance is still strong in spirit, yet he thinks it's time for him to leave, no longer taking part of the rebellion. They never really needed him anyways, afterall, he only survived through sheer luck.

Gordon returns to** The Borealis** he left on the jetty and sets it for a destination, unknown even to God himself. As he sits on the captain's seat, he realises he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, so he sits there, letting the sight of the stars slowly turn into darkness.

_That nap was probably the only time he had felt safe, huh?_

* * *

**???, Unknown Time**

Gordon jerks awake and notices that he's no longer in **The Borealis**, but in a room with a checkered black and white pattern and a bright light shining from an unknown source above him. He sits in a typical wooden chair you'd find in Ikea, across from him is a blue haired lady sitting in a similar chair across from him(he'd encountered alot of crazy shit today, it's not far-fetched to say another species similar to homo sapiens has hair colour as diverse as the universe) and she weara clothes that _could_,_maybe? _be concluded as divine? As some people would say. The way she holds herself and her posture, it's as if she naturally emits an aura of divinity.

"Welcome, my child" Gordon raises an eyebrow, _'is she a priest or...?'_ "to the afterlife, this is purgatory, as the humans would call," Now Gordon is straight up shocked,_'the afterlife?Wait, how the hell did I even die?!'_"I know what you're thinking, 'how did you die' and 'am I really dead?', the answers to the second one is yes, you did die, but through unknown circumstances. Even I as a goddess could not see your death, speaking of which, I am Aqua, **The Goddess of Water**" While you might think,'Why doesn't Gordon question her?', you have to remember, he had slain an_ Elder God_(in his head) and had seen shit far worse than the average _Serial Killer_ sees.Meeting another god(dess) and dying doesn't seem all that surprising, since he was expecting it after all the shit he's been through. Though it's weird, dying in **The Borealis** through unknown circumstances seems fishy, but he'll ignore it for now.

"But I'll cut to the chase, basically there is another world, yes, you heard me right, another world that is in danger of the** Demon Lord**. He is threatening the world and only you and a few others can defeat him. All you have to do is reincarnate and stop him! Sounds easy right?" Gordon proceeds to raise an eyebrow, as if to see if there were any other options. "Or..." The blunette continued, "You could go to Heaven, where everybody is old and wrinkly and you can't do much there, just sip tea and talk! Bleugh" She said and disdain and imitated a vomit noise. To be honest, experiencing a whole new world with unknown flora and fauna or see heaven for the rest of time was a landslide of a decision. Letting her know he wanted to go with the first option by putting up his index finger, she immediately lit up.

"Great! Lots of people didn't want to reincarnate since the birth to death ratio was 1:100!" Slightly disturbed by that, Gordon quietly continued listening to Aqua as she pulled out a stack of papers from... Somewhere. "Since it'll be so dangerous to go alone without any super, OP power, I'll let you choose anything from this stack of paper! Or any power you can come up with, just because I'm kinda feeling generous today," Aqua stated the last part with a smug look on her face.

* * *

**Purgatory, One Hour Later...**

Aqua sat on her chair upside down, swinging her hands and legs "Oi, oi, can you hurry it up? I'm getting bored here and a great goddess such as me has better things to do than waste time with you!" Gordon really was annoyed, hearing her whine made him want to strangle her and kill her six times over, she's more annoying than a thousand headcrabs going for him. He snatched a piece of paper from the pile and flipped it over, and with his hands, indicated that he wanted some form a writing material. After knowing what he needed, she produced a normal ballpoint pen with blue ink, something you'd find from Earth. Normally, she'd make him beg to get it from her but she was feeling generous and more importantly, she _hated_ waiting, with a passion.

Gordon wrote down five things he wanted, the first being his lucky crowbar from all the way back to Black Mesa, and... The rest he didn't really know what he wanted...

* * *

**A/N**

**I had to cut it short there, getting kind of long-winded there. That's it, please review it and give some criticism to my dumpster fire of a work. Oh! And also, give me some suggestions to let me know what items Gordon should bring. And no, he won't be silent throughout the series, he'll talk, but that's far and few, unless I procrastinate and break that promise**. **Also, Gordon had seen and survived a shit load of things, being reincarnated into another world doesn't surprise him, seeing has he already had travelled to another one before this.**

**G'bye,****Charles From IRS**


	2. Update

**I'm re-writing the story, that's it. I've finally have an idea of what to do till the Alcanretia arc so expect bi-weekly updates. Chapter will be out on Saturdays noon 12 SGT.****I've got a better story than this rushed out garbage**


End file.
